Talk:Headless Master Chief
Untitled More of an animation/perspective illusion glitch then anything else. Its a random bug. It would be nice if we could explain how to cyro-tube bump from here. Because you are really only one step away from cyro-tube bumping when your inside of the cyro-tube. (it gets you above the cieling where you can walk arround on certain triangles and lines that make up the game.) Matortheeternal 23:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Its not an illusion, because when you are in the cryo-tube the camera is placed on/in your head and if they left the net of master chiefs head there the camera would see a nasty look of screwed up tri's (So they removed it) - it was on time lapse so when not in there anymore it would dissipate, Until back in there. ''- I did some editing by putting in a good video I made showing as a walkthrough. also added in that you can crouch jump in the cryo-chamber and see the headless master chief with out looking at a certain angle.'' --Theironpaw 08:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you saying that whenever a player enters the cryo-tube, the camera is detached from their head and moved to show their midsection? If that were the case, then wouldn't the player experience a "jump" as the camera is warped to the location? :My theory is the other way around: upon entering a cryo-tube, the player's body is detached and forced into the proper position in the tube. This is why the body has no head -- the head is still linked to the camera, but it has become separated from the body. Why would this be the case? I suspect it may have something to due with the player controlling the Master Chief -- the game doesn't check if the player's moving him around; it just tries to force the body in the right position, and is unable to move the head since the head is being controlled. There's a simple test: if a player does this glitch and looks down at their legs and sees nothing, then I'm probably right. DavidJCobb 00:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually to come to think of it, I more think that the body in the cryo-tube is just an image/3d object... just like the fake trees that surround you out side the map they look real until you either walk past them and notice that you can only see them from a certain angle. and for our case it's the body in the cryo-chamber only once the player touches/looks from a certain angle that he/she sees it. and then the rest of what you just said will most likely be the correct answer. --Theironpaw 15:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Out of map. If you jump inside ans let the door smack you or if you just jump the wrong way then you can be pushed slightly outof the map.You are still somewhat inside the cryo chamber but if you look down, you will see under the map.The same glitch happens in the assault on the control room, when you go down with one elevator.If you jump to the side you will get stuck in the wall outside the elevator and see the empty space outside the map.StalkerGrunt117 09:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Explanation I read through the explanation of why this glitch happens, and noticed some info that isn't exact. To my knowledge,. you are not in third person at all, but in fact, in first person with specific camera boundaries (much like when in the side seat of a 'hog. The Cryo Tube is a vehicle by code, btw.) The headless Master Chief is part of the cryo tube model, but only appears when the camera is inside the tube. If you want to find out for yourself, do this glitch, but use a camera mod like 3rd person or flycam.http://halostunting.wikia.com/wiki/Inside_Cryo_Tube_(Pillar_of_Autumn) FemixZn 01:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC)